Everyone has a Dark Side
by Wendbria
Summary: ONESHOT. Hinata is totally heartbroken but she isn't going stop without a fight. She is going to find a way to prove to Sasuke that he isn't a bad person. She wants to show that no one is perfect and that even the brightest of people have darkness within them. Simple fluff, nothing serious


**ONESHOT**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Hope you are all doing well. I was just in the mood to write a oneshot about my latest couple obsession, SasuHina. Now back to all my other stories.**

_Italic: Flashback or Song_

**Also so slight OOC-ness hope you don't mind.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

A young woman with hair the color of midnight, pale skin that looked like it was touched by the starlight, and eyes that looked like the moon itself sat by herself under the shade of a large tree. The shade helped to cover the sadness that she was currently feeling.

She felt like a zombie. She would eat, sleep, and train like she did everyday but it was only out of habit. Her heart just wasn't in it.

And how could it when her heart had been broken not once, but twice.

She lifted her head and looked across the large village in which she called her home. She should be happy. After all, it was this time last year that Obito/Tobi had finally been defeated and now Konoha was starting to look like it use to. In fact, everything was so great, that to celebrate the anniversary and to celebrate to reconstruction of Konoha, Lady Tsunade had declared that the village would have a week long festival with it ending with a talent show.

Most of her friends were grouping together and coming up with different acts. They were all excited for a chance to win the prize of an all expense paid trip to the Land of Water for their famous hot springs.

But unlike her friends, she was not in the mood to be around people. On a normal day, the idea of being on a stage in front of an audience made her want to faint, add her current mood and it was a defiant no.

All she wanted was to be alone and think about him.

"There you are!" A young man with shaggy brown hair, red tattoos under his eyes, and a toothy grin called out. He ran up the hill with a large white dog, the size of a small horse, right behind him.

"Hello there Kiba."

"We have been wondering where you have been." He gave her a worried look. "Are you alright Hinata? We have been worried about you."

Hinata gave her teammate a small smile. "I'm fine. Just wanted to be alone for a bit. The crowd was starting to get to me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This festival is off the chain. The Hokage really went all out."

"Yes she did. Everyone is really enjoying it."

"So Akamaru and I came up here to ask if you wanted to join us for the talent show. I was thinking of doing some stunts with Akamaru."

"No I am fine, but thank you." Kiba was not the first one to ask her to join in the show. Ino and Sakura had come to her and asked if she wanted to sing a song with them for their talent. Hinata had quickly declined. There was no way she could sing in public when she had only recently learned to talk without a stutter.

"Are you sure? It will be a lot of fun."

Hinata smiled, Kiba was like her older brother in a way. It was hard to say no to him. "I'm sure, but I will still help you come up with a routine. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect! We can start practicing tomorrow." Kiba waved goodbye and headed back to the festival.

Hinata let out a deep heavy sigh. She didn't know how long she could keep up her act. She didn't know how long she could keep going pretending that everything was okay when her heart was aching.

He had broken things off a week ago but it still hurt like it just happened.

It had all started when she went to the memorial...

* * *

_The war was over. Many lives were lost, including the life of one Neji Hyuga. _

_Hinata took the lost the hardest, feeling that it was her fault that he had died. He was protecting her. If only she had been stronger, she could have saved both Naruto and Neji. Instead, here she was, crying over his name at the Memorial Stone. _

_His name was engraved with the rest of the brave shinobi that have sacrificed their lives to protect their village and home. _

"_How I wish you were alive Nejinii-san. If you were still here I could cry to you in person and tell you not to worry about Naruto and I anymore." Hinata wiped her eyes._

_ "You see…he finally answered my confession. He said that he was sorry but he did not feel the same way about me but that he still wanted to be friends though. Of course I had said yes. I knew that he felt awful about you and didn't want to hurt me even more, but I was simply glad that he answered at all. It is better to be rejected than to keep on going with hope."_

_ Hinata let out a small chuckle. "I can imagine you being furious right about now Nii-san. I know that you never truly approved of Naruto, and that you only supported me because you wanted me to be happy. I imagine you knocking down Naruto's door, your byakugan flaring, and yelling at him about how he could not see what a caring, sweet, and wonderful person I am. But don't you worry Neji. I will feel better eventually. I will meet someone new, someone that will have the ability to heal my heart."_

_ Hinata let her mind wonder a little bit. "You never know. He might be the complete opposite of Naruto. And hopefully he will notice how I feel without me having to jump in front of an attack….twice. And I know that you will be watching over me, like you always have done as my protector." Hinata stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants. She gave one more bow. "Thank you Neji for everything you have done and everything that you represent. I will come a visit you again soon, I promise."_

_Hinata turned to leave._

"_That was quite touching in a weird sappy kind of way."_

_The Hyuga Heiress nearly jumped out of her jacket in surprise. She spun around and who she saw made her gasp._

_Standing in front of her was none other than the ex missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing a black tshirt, grey jacket, and black pants. He was holding a small bouquet of red roses. _

_Hinata quickly bow. "Hello there Sasuke. I am sorry if I disturbed you."_

"_Hn."_

"_I will leave you alone than." Hinata started making her way down the hill._

"_He's stupid you know."_

_Sasuke's voice made her stop and turn back around. "Pardon?"_

"_The dobe. He still does not understand that its pointless running after Sakura. If he was smart he would have realized that you were the one that really cares for him."_

_Hinata was shocked. That was probably the most she had ever heard come out of the Uchiha's mouth ever and it was actually something nice. "Thank you, but Sakura might see him for…"_

"_How can you still be so positive after Naruto rejected you?" Sasuke cut her off. "He turned down you love. Even after you literally put your life on the line for him." Sasuke did not look at her. He continued to stare at the memorial stone. "Even after all the heartbreak, how can you stay so positive."_

_The last part barely came out in a whisper. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was really talking about her and Naruto anymore. "You have to stay positive. If you do not than the negative will eat you up alive. It will take over until there is nothing else of your former self."_

"_So that is how you think of me?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no! That is not what I mean. I only meant…" She let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. That was not what I meant for it to sound."_

_Sasuke chuckled which made Hinata feel a little better. "It's fine. I know what I did and I don't care what others think of me. They can judge all they want, but they have no foot to stand on until they have been in my shoes."_

_Hinata looked at the figure standing before her. _

_Sasuke and her had never really talked in the past. He never looked like he wanted to talk and she was never one brave enough to start a conversation. But he would cross her mind every so often. She would think about what kind of person she would be if a close family member had murdered her entire clan. All the pain and hurt that he must feel everyday knowing that he was the last of his family must be unbearable. She couldn't imagine living a life of revenge and than fulfilling your life goal only to find out it had been a lie the entire time. That it was all because of the village that you thought was home._

_Sasuke was a lot stronger than she could have been. _

_Not sure why but Hinata walked over to stand by the Uchiha. "You know what I think…" Sasuke did not respond so she continued. "I am a strong believer in yin and yang. You cannot have one without the other or else you have chaos. The same goes for positive and negative, darkness and light. Every person has both in him or her. One may overpower the other for a time but eventually they equalize again." After she was done, she did not dare look at Sasuke. She simply waited for him to call her stupid or crazy._

"_So you are saying that even your almighty Naruto has darkness in him?"_

_Hinata let out a mental sigh of relief, happy that she hadn't cross a line. "Yes, even Naruto has darkness. I do not like to admit it, but when I was younger I use to a…."_

"_Stalk him." Sasuke finished._

"_No." Hinata blushed. "Just…check up on him and I could see that there were moments where he would struggle with what was happening in his life. I could see him fighting the pure darkness that lives within him as the Kyuubi. And I bet to this day he must fight the darkness so it does not take control of him."_

"_Guess he's a lot stronger than me."_

_If Hinata was drinking something she would have choked on it. Did she just hear Sasuke call Naruto, his rival, stronger than him? "I would not say that." _

_Sasuke finally turned at looked at her. "I think you are also strong. It takes a strong person to live through what you have. Naruto had his struggles, but you have had yours too. The direction you took might not have been the best, but you were only a kid when you made them. And as shocking as it may seem for the girls in your fan club, the great Sasuke Uchiha, can make mistakes." Sasuke made a sound that Hianta hoped was a laugh. "But now you are back in Konoha, trying to make a new start for yourself. That takes strength, whether you think so or not."_

_Sasuke did not say anything. He just turned back and looked back at the grave. Gently he placed the bouquet of roses at the foot of the monument. _

"_Are they for your brother?" Hinata asked._

"_Yes. They put his name on the stone once the truth came out. I never understood why but he likes red roses."_

"_They are the color of your family's eyes." Hinata said. "Maybe when he looked at them he saw his family." Hinata took a glimpse at the Uchiha. Standing here, next to him, as he stared at his brother's name, he looked…normal. Nothing like the demon that people portrayed him as. _

_Deciding that she had bothered Sasuke enough, Hinata bowed to the monument and towards Itachi before turning and giving Sasuke a bow. "Goodbye Sasuke. It was nice talking to you." Hinata started walking down the hill again._

"_Hyuga." Hinata stopped and looked back to Sasuke once again. "Thank you."_

_Hinata couldn't help but smile. She did not say anything in return. She simply turned back around and headed home, and hoping that she would see the Uchiha again soon._

* * *

And that was how it started. From that day on Hinata would go to the memorial stone to visit Neji and she would run into Sasuke. They would talk like they did the first time. Eventually Hinata gathered up the courage to ask Sasuke to train with her. To her surprise he accepted.

The first time they trained together, he severely kicked her butt. After beating her so bad he had offered to work with her to make her stronger.

They started to spend so much time together that the village started to take notice and rumors started to go around about them being a couple.

Hinata nearly fainted when Sakura and Ino confronted her about the rumors. She convinced them that it was only gossip that nothing romantic was happening between herself and the Uchiha. But as she spent more time with Sasuke and started to get to know him better, things started to change.

She started to notice how handsome he was with his pale skin and dark hair. How his shirt fit him in just the right way where it would tighten around his arms and around his tone chest. She became attracted to how he would walk through the village with confidence, not caring about what others thought of him. She loved the way of how he took instant control when they would spar together. He was a harsh teacher but not unreasonable. And because he never was one to give out compliments, she valued them even more when he said them.

Without even realizing it, the Uchiha had been mending her heart.

When she realized that she had feelings for Sasuke, Hinata panicked. She was worried that once he found out, Sasuke would no longer want to hang out with her. He would categorize her as another one of his fan-girls.

So instead of telling him, she did her best to act normal. Of course, she was completely see-through with her emotions.

* * *

_Sasuke and Hinata had met up once again to do some sparring. They were both going on missions the next day and would be away for a week, so they wanted some last minute practice. _

_Hinata did her best to not stare at Sasuke as he stretched._

"_What's wrong with you?" Sasuke abruptly asked._

"_W-what? Oh, nothing." Hinata walked over to a tree and took off her jacket. It was a rather hot day in Konoha. "Are you ready?"_

_Sasuke stood there staring at her for a moment before he answered. "Yeah." _

_The match went on like it always did. Sasuke would outmatch Hinata but he would give her pointers as they fought. The margin in their strength was still large but not as big as it had been in the beginning._

"_You did good." Sasuke said after they were done. "Much better than the first time."_

_Hinata couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thank you. Your teachings have helped me a lot."_

"_Hn." _

_Hinata grabbed a bottle of water that she had brought with her and took a large gulp before offering it to Sasuke._

_He quickly guzzled down half of it and wiped his mouth with his arm after he was done. "I have been hearing rumors."_

"_Oh?" Hinata took another sip as they rested under a tree._

"_Something about how I am off the market because I have a girlfriend."_

_Hinata's heart stopped for a moment. "Really? I bet your fan-girls aren't to happy?"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Good. I have been wanting them off my back since before I can remember."_

"_So….a….what are you going to do about the rumor? And who is the girl anyways?"_

_Sasuke turned and stared straight at Hinata. Seeing him stare at her like that left Hinata forgetting how to breathe. She now understood why he had such a fan club. _

"_It's kind of obvious who the girl is. It's the only girl I can stand to be around." Sasuke took the water bottle from Hinata and took another swig. "And to what I am going to do about the rumor…" Sasuke inched closer to Hinata, closing the space between them. "I figured I might as well make them true." He then crashed his lips onto hers._

_The kiss was like nothing Hinata had ever experienced before. _

_It was magical. It felt right. Like they were the perfect fit. Hinata did not want it to end, but Sasuke eventually pulled back and gave her a smirk that drove her mad. _

"_So what do you say Hyuga?"_

* * *

That was how they became a couple.

It was not the most romantic but that wasn't Sasuke. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. He went straight to the point. Something that Hinata loved about him. He told her how he felt. He didn't play any games. It made her comfortable enough to be more forward and build her confidence.

He also wasn't one for public displays of affection. When they walked out in public they did not hold hands or really touch. To most people it looked like nothing was different between the two.

But when they were alone, it was a different story.

A few times a week Hinata would go to Sasuke's place to cook him dinner. As she cooked he would come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and lean his chin on her shoulder. He would sometimes kiss her neck lightly and tease her as she cooked. There had been a few times that she burned the dinner.

After their dinner they would lie on the couch and watch tv until Hinata would fall asleep on Sasuke's chest.

Hinata had never been happier in her entire life. Everything seemed right for once.

But like most things in her life, it came to an end.

* * *

_Hinata opened the door to Sasuke's apartment. She was going to make his favorite onigiri with tomato filling. _

_It had been almost a year since Sasuke had helped Naruto to defeat Obito/Tobi and was reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha. _

_She quickly spotted Sasuke standing on his balcony looking over the village. _

"_Hey there." Hinata walked over and kissed him on the cheek but he didn't move or respond. He had a cold demeanor about him._

_Hinata frowned. "Are you alright?"_

"_It's over." He stated without emotion._

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Us. It's over between us."_

_Hinata was shocked. He was breaking up with her. "But why?"_

_Sasuke looked down. Showing the first sign of emotion since Hinata walked through the door. "Listen, these last few months with you have probably been the best in my entire life. But my past is not going to go away. There is still darkness within me and I do not want to suck you into it. You are simply to good for me and you need to find someone who is actually worth it. You have no darkness to you Hinata. You are all light and should find someone to match it."_

"_But Sasuke…"_

"_GO!" He shouted._

_Hinata stepped back. In all the time that they had spent together, Sasuke had never once raised his voice. She could feel the tears forming._

_ Hinata covered her face and ran out the door, slamming in shut behind her. _

* * *

That had only been a week ago.

She had not seen Sasuke since. None of the others knew about their relationship. They both had thought it would be better and less annoying if they kept it quiet. So now Hinata had no one to turn too.

She wanted badly to go and talk to Neji but she was worried about running into Sasuke.

She felt guilty about not visiting him, but she knew that he would understand. She needed time to clear her head.

First Naruto broke her heart and now Sasuke.

Was she ever going to find someone?

Hinata let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to cry but she had run out of tears. Now all she did was sit under the tree away from everyone.

She couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was up to. Was he as upset as she was about their break up?

No. Of course not. He would never have broken up with her then.

He was probably going on with his life like she had never existed.

Sadly, Hinata wasn't like that. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and she was upset, plain and simple.

The Hyuga Heiress pulled her knees in close and tried to hide her face within them. "You are so pathetic Hinata." She began talking to herself, since she had no one else left. "How can you just sit here and mope? I thought you have grown into a stronger kunoichi this past year?" Hinata sighed. "I thought so too."

Hinata wished more than anything to be strong. To be able to walk down the street with confidence. Without trying to hide her face. Standing in the spotlight for once instead of being a wall flower.

Her face shot up. Finding determination that she didn't know she had Hinata stood up.

"No. I'm not going to stand for this. I am NOT going to sit back and let others tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to show Sasuke how I feel then I have to get out of my comfort zone."

Hinata headed back for home. She had a lot of work to do before the end of the week.

* * *

Hinata sat at an outside bar. She was able to see the large stage set up in the middle of Main Street, but she was also out of the way so no one would see her. Her nerves were really getting to her and she was starting to regret her plan.

She sipped on her sake, relying on the liquid to help give her courage.

The talent show was going well. Ino and Sakura had done a great dance routine. Rock Lee and Gai-sensei did a duet that brought people to tears…of laughter. For his talent, Naruto decided to show the entire village his ramen eating skills and nearly ate himself into a coma. Tenten had done a gorgeous routine with her weapons. Kiba and Akamaru's routine was excellent. Kiba had transformed Akamaru into a clone of himself and then changed himself into looking like Akamaru. They then did an act where they switched places. It had received a lot of laughs.

Hinata was happy for all her friends they all looked like they were having a lot of fun. She was going to do her best and join them.

Taking one more shot of sake, Hinata stood up and headed to where her friends had gathered.

Not being use to alcohol, it took Hinata a moment to steady herself and pulled down her skirt a bit. She was not use to wearing something so short.

Hinata was currently wearing a black leather mini skirt, a tight black camisole, and a long yin yang necklace. She had on black eyeliner to showcase her eyes and a light amount of lip-gloss.

Her knee high, black-heeled boots clicked as she walked through the crowd.

The comments being made towards her would make any woman blush but she did her best to keep a straight face and continued walking.

Naruto was the first to notice her. He had made a quick recovery from his ramen eating, although he still looked a little green. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "Hey there!"

"Hello Naruto."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look familiar."

The sake was starting to take affect and Hinata let out a giggle. "It's me silly. Here I'll give you a hint." Hinata pressed her pointer fingers together and looked down. "H-hi there N-Naruto."

"HOLY CRAP! HINATA!" The heiress laughed at the shocked blonde. "You look amazing!"

She was about to thank him but his outburst caught the attention of the others.

"Hinata is that you?" Kiba looked at her with his jaw hitting the ground.

"Oh my god! Hinata you look fabulous." Ino declared.

"What's with the getup?" Sakura asked.

"You will see." Hinata smiled but that smiled quickly turned into a frown when she saw who was standing behind the pinkette.

"Hello Sasuke."

The sharingan user, who had been staring at her the whole time, finally looked into her eyes and Hinata felt like bursting into tears right then and there but her determination stopped her. "Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

The rest of the group looked at the two with confusion. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Naruto asked. "I thought you were friends?"

Hinata was about to answer but the contestant on stage had just finished and Tsunade was wobbling up on stage.

"Thank yooouuu all for coming." She slurred her words slightly. Tsunade was no doubt enjoying the festival greatly. "Now that wassss sssuposed to be our last act, but it has come to my attention that we had a lasssst minute entry. Put your hands together for our next contestant who had written this song herself, Hinata Hyuga."

Her friends all looked at her in shock. Hinata did her best not to look and them, especially Sasuke as she made her way to the stage.

A mic stand was set in the middle of the stage for her.

"Thank you everyone. I wrote this song myself and I hope you enjoy it." The lights dimmed and a spotlight was put on her.

She made a motion for the music and the first notes started to play.

_(Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson)_

_There's a place that I know _

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone _

_If I show it to you now _

_Will it make you run away _

_Or will you stay _

_Even if it hurts _

_Even if I try to push you out _

_Will you return? _

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am _

As the chorus started, Hinata made sure to keep eye contact with Sasuke. Who was at the moment staring straight back at her.

_Everybody's got a dark side _

_Do you love me? _

_Can you love mine? _

_Nobody's a picture perfect _

_But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side? _

_Like a diamond _

_From black dust _

_It's hard to know _

_It can become _

_A few give up _

_So don't give up on me _

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side _

_Do you love me? _

_Can you love mine? _

_Nobody's a picture perfect _

_But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it _

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side? _

_Don't run away _

_Don't run away _

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay _

_Don't run away _

_Don't run away _

_Just promise me you will stay _

_Promise me you will stay _

_Will you love me? _

_ohh _

_Everybody's got a dark side _

_Do you love me? _

_Can you love mine? _

_Nobody's a picture perfect _

_But we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it _

_Will you love me? _

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay. _

There was a moment of silence before the audience erupted in applause. People whistled and cheered, some even calling for an encore. Hinata smiled at the crowd. When she looked down to where Sasuke had been standing, her heart sank.

He was no longer there.

"Well I think we have a winner." Shizune, who must have replaced the drunken Tsunade said with a smile. She handed Hinata an envelope and a bouquet of red roses. "Congratulations Hinata."

Hinata smiled back and thanked the crowd before walking off stage. People congratulating her and asking her about her song soon surrounded her. She did her best to push past them.

Once she was away from everybody she tried to find her brooding brunette, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Letting out a sad sigh, Hinata started her march home.

As she walked, she tried her best not to cry. She had hoped that the song would help to convince Sasuke that he had been wrong. But it had been a waste of time.

She made the final turn to her house.

"If you wanted to talk you should have just told me."

Hinata's heart did a small flip when she heard his voice. She turned around and searched for him until she found him standing on a tree branch. "I figured it was the best way to get your attention."

Sasuke jumped down in front of Hinata. "You defiantly got my attention, that's for sure."

Now Hinata wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried. Sasuke did not look like he wanted to get back together he looked irritated. "Are you mad?"

"Why should I be mad? It's not like you told the entire village about our relationship."

"I did not!"

"In a way you did. The song was about love and who else has a dark side?"

Now Hinata was getting mad. It had taken her a lot of courage to go up on stage like she did and Sasuke was bashing her for it. "Listen here, I told you once and I will tell you again. EVERYONE has a dark side! Stop thinking you are so gosh darn special!"

"So the song wasn't about me than? And you don't want to get back together?"

Hinata's anger quickly turned into panic. "No, no, that's not what I meant. The song was for you and I do want to get back together. I just don't want…." But she stopped when she saw the smirk on Sasuke's face. She glared at him. "Stop playing with me like that."  
"Why?" Sasuke closed the space between them. "I like toying with you."

Hinata felt her heart beating a mile a minute. "B-but it's not fair. I can't toy with you."

"Oh its plenty fair. Don't think that wearing an outfit like this isn't toying with me."

Hinata looked down, the outfit was more revealing than what she usually wore but she didn't think it was anything special.

Sasuke lifted Hinata's face and forced her to look him in the eye. "I wanted to kiss you right then and there in front of everybody when I first saw you." His lips inched closer to hers.

Hinata's eyes started to close but right before their lips were going to touch she pulled away. "Wait a second. You think you can just walk up to me, try and kiss me and everything will be alright?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, of course, but first I want some answers. Mainly why did you suddenly break things off?"

Sasuke let out a heavy, sad sigh. "Because I started to hear things. I might not care but that does not mean I can't hear when people are talking about me. People began talking about how you were spending to much time with me. They kept saying how they couldn't understand how someone as nice and sweet as you could be around someone as dark and disgusting as me. If you continued to hang with me then others wouldn't want to be around you. It then got me thinking about other things. I have made a lot of enemies in my days, and if any of them found out about you I might not be able to protect you."

"So you thought the best way to protect me was to push me away?"

Sasuke nodded. "Those gossips may be idiotic but they were right. You are the embodiment of light, while I'm the complete opposite. Nothing but darkness follows me."

What Hinata did next was completely out of character for her. She punched the sharingan user. It wasn't anything hard just a simple punch to the chest that took the air out of him and made him stagger back in surprise. Hinata did her best to glare at him. "You are so stupid."

Sasuke was not use to being called stupid. That was something he called other people. "And how am I stupid?"

"For many reasons. One of them being that I love you Sasuke and I don't care about what others think. Second, you are not just darkness, you were willing to break things up between us because you were worried about my safety. Third, what would you say my eyes look like?"

"The moon?" Sasuke remembered telling her that when they first going out.

"How about my hair? What does it remind you of?"

"Midnight."

"And my skin?"

"Starlight."

Hinata nodded. "The moon, stars, and midnight. If you are the embodiment of darkness than I am the embodiment of the night."

Sasuke smirked. "Darkness and the night."

"We go together, whether you like it or not. And the fourth reason you are stupid is because, as I have said when we first talked at the memorial, and how I have said in my song, everyone has a dark side, even me."

Sasuke rubbed his chest. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Yes teme." Using Naruto's nickname, Hinata smiled.

Sasuke once again, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist to make sure she didn't get away. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. The two then shared a kiss.

It was just like their first one. It was full of magic and Hinata didn't want it to end. Sasuke was the first to pull back but he kept his arms around her. "So you are saying you love me?"

Hinata instantly blushed and looked away. "Y-yes, I love you."

Sasuke pulled her face back to look at his. "Me too." He then kissed her again, this time with more passion.

Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine. Sasuke had not said I love you in words exactly but he said it with his actions. He had opened up to her like he has never done with anyone else.

The two pulled apart to catch their breath. Sasuke glanced over at the envelope and flowers that Hinata had dropped. "So who are you taking to the hot springs?"

"I don't know yet. Have any ideas?"

"I have one." He smirked.

"Well good and wait until you see my bathing suit." Hinata teased. "If you think you like this outfit..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to really like your dark side."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure I have just found my new favorite one shot out of all my oneshots. I really hope all of you liked this story as much as I do. **

**If you want to see what I imagine Sasuke wearing, you can look it up with the link on my profile.**

**And remember, I do not own the characters or the song.**


End file.
